Forest of Hex
by kandyman69
Summary: Curious teenagers wonder into a haunted forest in search of a vampire the locals fear and find they have walked into death's fearful gates.


It was 2:15 p.m. in Mrs. Scurlock's sixth period class. The bell was to ring in 5 minutes and the class grew anxious to be free of their educational surroundings. Mrs. Jackson, a 24 year old, young, bright, beautiful blonde teacher had just begun her career as a teacher and was also excited because Spring Break was only one day away.   
All her students spoke of the exciting activities they would do when school was out. Among one of the groups that laughed out loud and filled the room with noise was a young teen by the name of Jack Seager. Jack and his friends Nick, Tony, Chris, and a beautiful popular young lady named Cirina were planning to go out on a road trip and visit some of the scariest places in the country. They thought it would be fun to experience these places for themselves for they had heard many urban legends on these scary places. They were more intrigued by the old urban tale of the Forest of Hex. A legend about a nearby forest that is supposedly haunted by a vampire named Hex. Their adventure began as soon as the bell rang. This was not goin to be a ordinary spring break as they were soon to find out.  
  
BELL RINGS   
  
Jack: Alright!! Let's ride out!  
  
Nick: Let's shizzal muh-nizzal.  
  
Nick: Hey Tony, you and Jack wanna ride with me and Chris?  
  
Tony: Yeah alright, cool. Let's go Jack.  
  
Jack: No, you guys go ahead, I gotta ride the bus.   
  
Tony: Alright, see tomorrow at the old sugar mill.  
  
Jack: Alright.  
Jack turns to Cirina who is walking next to him. Cirina has had a secret crush on Jack since the 6th grade and Jack has invited her to the senior prom. Her hopes are high, but Jack seems to be in love with someone else, or so Cirina thinks.  
  
Cirina: You want to pick me up at my house tomorrow?  
Jack: "Yeah, sure. See ya later!" Jack and Cirina split and head for their buses. They next day, the air is filled with excitement and fun. The group meets at an old abandoned sugar mill where they head for their first destination--the Forest of Hex. The Forest of Hex is an old, thick forest where old tales say a young man named Hex, has made his home for the last century. Old tales say Hex is cursed to live as a cannibalistic vampire and preys on hunters and innocent children who wonder into his forest home. No one who has entered has ever come back out--whole. Victims who have fallen prey to this creature have had their arms, legs, even eyes; torn from their body if they managed to escape alive. Hex has made it clear that he doesn't want anyone to trespass into his forest, but Jack and friends are too curious to heed his mythical warnings. Thus the adventure begins......  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
The adventurers arrive at a local store to stock up on supplies for the expedition and head off to the forest just five minutes away. They arrive at a park at the edge of the now fenced forest.  
  
Jack: Whoa, they fenced it. Why the hell would they do that?  
  
Cirina: Probably to protect the wildlife, or so the animals don't come out here I guess.  
  
A park janitor intrudes on the conversation.  
  
Janitor: The fence is to protect those who are stupid enough to go in.   
  
Nick: Who the hell are you? Damn spics are all over the place these days, damn.  
  
Janitor: I am Wade. I have cleaned this park for 15 years. Heed the warning of Hex and do not go in there or you shall pay--with your very souls.  
  
Tony: Sounds exciting. Let's go in! C'mon!  
  
Jack, Nick: Yeah, alright!  
  
Wade's warning didn't seem to bother Nick, Jack and Tony who jumped over the fence, but Cirina and Chris were frightened by the words of old man Wade and stood away from the fence.  
  
Jack: "What you waitng for? Let's go c'mon. Climb over." Jack shouted to the two. They found the courage to cross over and they were on there way.  
  
Wade: You'll be sorry!! You'll never come out alive!!  
  
Nick: Shut the hell up! Go clean some toilets!  
  
As the crew traveled deeper into the forest, strange sounds began to be heard.  
  
Jack: Whoa, did ya hear that? I sounded like someone just called my name!  
  
Cirina: It's you imagination Jack.  
  
Tony: Naw man, I heard it too.  
  
Nick: Just don't think bout it. We should rest here for tonight, its gonna get dark soon.  
  
Jack: Yeah alright.  
  
The adventurers set their tents and make a small bon fire. The strange noises seem to get closer as darkness falls in the forest. The leaves rustle as the wind blows through the trees and the birds screech as if to be frightened by something. The group sits around the fire and sing old campfire songs and tell scary stories around the fire.  
  
Tony: Hey you guys ever hear the story about the ghosts that came out of some campers bonfires and killed all the campers looking for a vampire?  
  
Everyone: No.  
  
Tony: Well once...  
  
As Tony tells his story; a dark, evil presence approaches the nearby campers. The forest grew silent all of a sudden and only Tony's voice could be heard as it echoed through the trees.  
  
Jack: Hey hold on one sec. You hear that? Everything just got quiet all of a sudden.  
  
Cirina: Whoa, yeah.   
  
Nick: Maybe all them dumbass critters wanna hear the story too; so you two please shut the hell up!  
Chris: No, no. Be quiet. One sec...  
  
Tony: Whoa, thats the first thing Chris said today.  
  
Chris: Somethings out there......it's coming!  
  
Everyone: What?  
  
They all sit quietly and look around the dark forest around them. Suddenly a gust of wind blew their tents down and put out their fire. The darkness quickly overthru the last bit of campfire light there was leaving the five teens in the shadows.  
  
Nick: Oh shit!  
  
Tony: I don't think that's normal man. Fire doesn't just go out that easily!  
  
Jack: Just relax you guys. Where are the matches?  
  
Jack lights a match and lights the fire once again.   
  
Nick: Yo, where the hell is Chris?  
  
Chris was now missing. A puddle of blood remained where he sat as the remaining four looked on in shock.  
Tony: Oh, shit!  
  
Cirina:He's gone! Oh my god!  
  
Jack:..................  
  
Nick: uh,uh, maybe he's out taking a piss or something.  
  
Jack: You idiot! Don't you see his blood!  
  
In the distance they hear Chris screaming in agonizing pain.   
  
Chris: AHHHHHH!! Help!! Nick! Jack! Help me!!  
  
His voice echoed and struck fear in the souls of the youngsters. They ran through the forest the opposite way they heard the voice.   
  
Tony: Dude, Hex is for real!!  
  
Cirina: We gotta get outta here!  
  
Jack: Everyone just keep running!  
  
Nick: He got Chris man! We gott stop and help Chris!  
  
Jack: No! Keep running! We gotta get out!  
  
As the remaining four dash through the woods as quick as they can, a dark shadow pursues them from above. The shadow of Hex is much faster than the fearful four and runs up ahead of them to await them before they can reach the fence.  
  
To be continued....what do YOU think should happen next?  
  
  
  



End file.
